The present invention relates, in general, to flexible containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to containers for containing cell culture media, solutions, or the like.
In the culturing of cells, for example hybridoma cells, for manufacturing monoclonal antibodies or the like, it is necessary to provide cell culture media. Cell culture media is typically a solution of amino acids, electrolytes, and vitamins. It is known to supplement the solution with fetal bovine serum, which is believed to contain growth factors and other proteins that are essential to mammalian cell growth. The media is typically stored in either a liquid or powder form. If the media is in powder form, it must be reconstituted prior to use.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/247,463, filed Sep. 21, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,147, issued 3/20/90 entitled: "CELL CULTURE MEDIA FLEXIBLE CONTAINER", discloses a flexible container for cell culture media. The media container comprises a body constructed from a flexible film that defines a containment area for containing the cell culture media. The body includes a front face and a back face. The front and back face are sealed to each other along at least three sides thereof. A fill port is provided for aseptically filling the containment area with cell culture media. The fill port is sealed to a face of the body and so constructed and arranged that it extends from the face, normal thereto.
Although the flexible container for cell culture media described in the above-identified patent application provides a container that can be utilized for many applications, a container having a different structure may be desirable in certain applications. For example, when a container is required for housing a large volume of fluid, e.g., five or more liters, the hydraulic forces exerted by the fluid within the container must be considered. In this regard, it should be noted that media containers are typically filled with media and then transported to the end user. During transportation, hydraulic forces can be generated by the fluid within the container that can act on the walls of the container. If a flexible container constructed from a web of film is utilized, these forces can cause the seals to fail and the material from which the container is constructed to delaminate.
One method utilized for shipping and/or transporting large volumes of cell culture media and solutions is to use rigid polycarbonate carboys. These rigid polycarbonate carboys, however, have the following disadvantages. They occupy significant storage space either when filled or empty. They require washing and sterilization by the customer. They utilize an open filling system and typically utilize a cumbersome, unreliable closure having a rubber stopper and tubing harness. Furthermore, venting is required for removal of the media and solution. Moreover, the carboys require special shipping cages/pallets. Still further, the containers experience significant breakage during shipping and handling.
It is also known to use recovery containers for cell culture solutions. The recovery containers are not filled by the manufacturer, but, rather, are supplied to the end user in an empty state to be filled, for example, utilizing a bioreactor.
Typical large volume recovery containers include expensive stainless steel tanks. These tanks must be washed, cleaned, sterilized, and de-pyrogenated, after each use. Similar to the polycarbonate carboys, these tanks also occupy significant storage space even when they are empty.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved container for containing large volumes of cell culture media and the like.